Big Sister
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Thoughtful words from a sibling lead Scully to take a chance...


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really... 

Big Sisterby Sheryl Martin 

Dana Scully looked at the half-eaten dinner in front of her; then pushed the plate into the centre of the table. Great. Spend hours actually cooking something that didnÕt come out of a can, and now you canÕt finish it. With a deep sigh she got to her feet, unceremoniously covering the plate with a pot cover and sliding it into the refrigerator. 

ÒLasagna for breakfast...Ó She muttered to herself as she plugged the kettle in for a cup of tea. The phone rang. 

ÒDana?Ó 

ÒHi Melissa...Ó She stuck the portable phone under her cheek as she cleaned out the teapot and added milk and sugar to her favourite mug - the one with the FBI crest on it. ÒWhatÕs up?Ó 

ÒI just felt like calling you...Ó The sisterly tone in her voice made Dana mentally grind her teeth together. ÒAre you alright?Ó 

ÒIÕm fine...Ó She looked at the dirty dishes in the sink. ÒMade myself a real meal tonight and now IÕve got to pay the price...Ó 

The keepsake Scully chuckle came over the air. ÒLots of dishes and no one left around to do them again...Ó 

ÒYou left them enough times to go out chasing your butterflies.Ó Dana laughed, turning the water on and adding the soap. 

ÒAnd you always got out of it by making sad eyes at Dad and sneaking off to read upstairs in your room.Ó Melissa added. ÒBut seriously... are you alright?Ó 

ÒWhat, did you have a dream about me?Ó 

ÒPartially...Ó Dana chewed back her response; respecting her sister for her thoughts. Although theyÕd never agreed on anything other than that they were sisters; they both had the greatest respect for each otherÕs beliefs. No matter how far-out she thought Melissa got... 

ÒWhat happened?Ó Dana quietly asked, unplugging the kettle and filling the teapot. 

ÒI didnÕt really ÔseeÕ anything... it was more of a feeling...Ó She sighed. ÒAre you having the nightmares still?Ó 

The redhead bit her lip, nodding. With a sad smile she realised that she hadnÕt said anything. ÒYes...Ó 

ÒHave you talked to Fox?Ó 

ÒMulder...Ó 

ÒWhatever... have you talked to him?Ó 

ÒMel, why would I?Ó Dana picked up the teapot and the mug, carrying them carefully into the living room. Putting them down on the table, she stretched out on the sofa, draping her feet over one end and her head over the other. ÒMulderÕs my partner...Ó 

ÒAnd moreÕs the reason why you should talk to him about this.Ó MelissaÕs voice was firm. ÒDana, he is a psychologist...Ó 

ÒI have EAP at work. I have a fine counsellor whoÕs been very helpful.Ó She stared up at the ceiling; suddenly wanting to be far away from this conversation. 

ÒBut sheÕs not a Believer. Mulder is.Ó 

ÒIÕm not.Ó 

ÒDoes that matter?Ó 

Dana sat up, pouring the tea into her mug. ÒLook, I appreciate the thoughts, but there are some things that I donÕt feel comfortable discussing with him; with anyone. You know...Ó 

ÒI know.Ó Her sisterÕs voice was soft and understanding. Dana suddenly remembered one time when she had come back early to the house from a party; upset because she hadnÕt wanted to play all the feminine games - she had ended up roughhousing with the boys and had earned the scorn of the other girls. Mel had seen her stomp into the house in an angry fit... and had met her up in her room. After listening to DanaÕs angry rant for over an hour, she had quietly told her younger sister that she could do anything that she wanted... That no one had the right to dictate her limits except for her. And then they had wandered down to the kitchen to steal some cookies and sit out on the porch and wait for Dad to come home... 

ÒMel... I canÕt call him. HeÕll think IÕm weak...Ó The words sounded lame even to her own ears. 

The snort almost blew the phone out of her hand. ÒOh, right. HeÕll think youÕre weak... Dana Katherine Scully, who saved his life more times than I want to know... or youÕll ever tell me or Mom...Ó 

Dana smiled. ÒWell, IÕll concede that one to you...Ó The sigh echoed around the apartment. ÒDo you think heÕll be upset?Ó 

ÒI think heÕs upset that you havenÕt called.Ó Melissa said. ÒDana, when I met him in the hospital I knew he had this link with you... more than I ever thought IÕd see in this lifetime... and he respects you more than anyone else around. Give him a chance to see more of Dana Scully... I donÕt mean for you to crumble into a pile of dust; but he deserves more of your trust...Ó 

ÒI trust him.Ó The words came out automatically, as they had so many times before. 

ÒThen trust him with this. These dreams; these images...Ó She could almost hear her sister shaking her head. ÒI canÕt interpret them... maybe no one can... But I know that if anyone can understand them, itÕs Mulder.Ó MelissaÕs low tone filled her ear. ÒYouÕve both seen the abyss... and itÕs looked into your soul as it has his. And no one; not me, not EAP, not even Mom can help you see these things for what they are; to overcome them and go on with your life. Dana, IÕm not going to fight with you over what you feel for him; but IÕm not going to let you hold yourself back from what you want or need because you want to keep a strong front up.Ó 

ÒI...Ó Dana stopped, lifting the mug to her mouth and tasting the sweet mixture. ÒIÕll think about it.Ó 

ÒDana...Ó 

ÒI said IÕd think about it.Ó She smiled. ÒIÕm old enough to make up my own mind, sis.Ó 

ÒAnd IÕm old enough to come over there and hang around long enough until you do... or should I call him myself?Ó 

ÒDonÕt you dare!Ó Dana laughed. ÒMulderÕll probably think youÕre hitting on him...Ó 

ÒWell, he is rather cute... and a Believer...Ó 

ÒDream on, Melissa...Ó She snickered. ÒMulderÕs only got one thing on his mind, and thatÕs not women.Ó 

ÒMaybe one woman...Ó 

ÒGood night, Mel.Ó The redhead sighed. ÒIÕll call you later on this week... okay?Ó 

ÒIÕll be in touch if I need to be.Ó The soft voice said quietly. ÒAnd sleep well tonight, okay?Ó 

ÒIÕll try... ÔNight.Ó Dana put the phone down on the table, reaching for the tv control. A few minutes later she stomped into the kitchen, plunging her arms into the hot soapy water to scrub the few dishes and pans clean. 

Wiping her hands on a dishtowel, the woman walked back into the living room to pick up her mug of tea... and picked up the phone instead. Staring at it in confusion, she put it back down and got the mug. Curled up on the sofa, Dana reached for the afghan and wrapped it around her; savouring the warmth and comfort it had always provided for her... and picked up the phone... 

ÒMulder...Ó 

She took a deep breath upon hearing his voice... 

ÒHello?Ó His familiar tone sat softly on her soul. ÒScully? Is that you?Ó 

ÒMulder...Ó Dana reached for the mug of tea. ÒHave a few minutes free?Ó 

ÒFor you, always...Ó He chuckled. She could see him lying on his couch, the phone tucked under his chin as he lay in the darkness of his apartment. ÒWhatÕs the matter, canÕt sleep?Ó 

ÒWell...Ó Closing her eyes, she bit her lip. ÒIÕve been having these dreams...Ó 

************************ÒThe bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each otherÕs life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof.ÓRichard Bach -- ÒIllusionsÓ 


End file.
